The conventional silicic materials comprising an organosilane compound and a boron compound were either polymerized ones which have undergone a hydrolytic reaction of said both compounds in an aqueous phase or unpolymerized ones without both compounds being allowed to react with each other. This hydrolytic reaction is usually carried out by a sol-gel method, but it has disadvantages in that it requires a complicate process and necessitates a long time for the production.
For instance, Non-Patent Document 1 describes a process for producing glass by a sol-gel method by using silicon ethoxide (Si(OC2H5)4) as one of the metal alkoxides and trimethoxyboron (B(OCH3)3) as another metal alkoxide which is an additional reactant, dissolving them in an alcohol solvent and water and carrying out the reaction while controlling pH of the solution and the catalyst used. According to this method, the metal alkoxides are hydrolyzed and polycondensed to form a sol and then it is turned into a gel while controlling the reaction conditions, followed by drying and sintering to produce glass.
Non-Patent Document 2 discloses a method in which silicon ethoxide (Si(OC2H5)4), used as one of the metal alkoxides, is reacted with water and hydrolyzed to form a sol and then it is brought into a gel state while controlling the amount of water, type of the catalyst, pH and other process conditions to produce an organic-inorganic complex.
Also, Patent Document 1 discloses a curable resin composition with a high curing rate, which comprises (A) a curable resin having a hydrolysable silyl group, (B) a Lewis acid such as boron trifluoride or its amine complex, (C) an aminosilane compound having an amino group in the molecule, and (D) a mercaptosilane compound containing a hydrolysable silyl group and a mercapto group.
Patent Document 2 describes a cold curing composition comprising a material obtained by mixing and reacting an alkoxysilane having a glycidoxypropyl group and an alkoxysilane having an aminopropyl group. However, for obtaining a film-forming coating solution, it is necessary to contain a diluting solvent, a curing catalyst and an ultraviolet absorber in the said cold curing composition.
Patent Document 3 teaches a method for producing a boron-containing organosilazane polymer having a specific skeletal structure, obtained by mixing dichlorodiphenylsilane, used as an organohalogenosilane, and boron trichloride in a toluene solvent at a temperature of 0° C. or below to induce co-ammonolysis with ammonia gas.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-54174
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-319512
Patent Document 3: JP-A-7-11001
Non-Patent Document 1: Glass Engineering Handbook, published by Asakura Shoten in Japan, 1st ed., pp. 47-49, Jul. 5, 1999.
Non-Patent Document 2: Glass Engineering Handbook, published by Asakura Shoten in Japan, 1st ed., pp. 432-438, 1999.